


Paranormal Activity

by luulapants



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood (not human), Haunting, M/M, Poltergeists, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luulapants/pseuds/luulapants
Summary: Jordanmayhave a slight ghost problem in his house. Lydia calls in a witch to take care of it.
Relationships: Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82
Collections: Stiles Shipping Central Ficlet Exchange





	Paranormal Activity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfflock (Hun__Sher)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hun__Sher/gifts).



> Prompt fill: "Stiles is your local "witch" and spring is a busy time of year when he sages the hell out of people's house. Character B's family hires him to clean B's place of all bad mojo and love/sex happens." 
> 
> For the Stiles Shipping Central Ficlet Exchange for [wolfflock](https://wolfflock.tumblr.com/). There was a 500 word limit for this exchange.

“It’s not haunted,” Jordan insisted.

Behind Lydia, a cabinet door began to swing open. He reached past her to press it closed.

“It’s an old house,” he said.

She lifted an eyebrow. The lights flickered.

“I’ll call an electrician,” he said.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “ _I’m_ calling a witch,” she replied.

* * *

  
  


Lydia didn’t tell him much about the witch, but Jordan expected an older woman dressed in flowing black, a lot of turquoise jewelry. Instead he got a guy, about his age, in Converse and a t-shirt that said ‘ _Stop reading my shirt_.’ He stepped inside without invitation or even giving his name, looked around the entryway, and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Bro, this place is super haunted,” he declared.

Jordan didn’t know what to say to that but figured good manners were a safe bet. “Sorry, Lydia mentioned your name, but it’s slipped my mind,” he said. “I’m Jordan.” He held out a hand.

The witch looked him over a bit more thoroughly than necessary. “Stiles,” he said.

His hand slid into Jordan’s, but he didn’t shake. Just held there, firm, until the moment stretched too long. Jordan felt a furious blush burning in his cheeks and ears.

Stiles smiled and finally let go. “So you’ve been, what, living here?” he asked.

“Yes?”

“Hm.” Stiles frowned and headed up the stairs. “That’s a choice, I guess.”

Jordan trailed after. “It’s not that bad,” he explained. “It’s mostly the lights. Things moving around.”

“So a poltergeist,” Stiles summarized. He stopped at the top of the stairs. “You get how a poltergeist is bad, don’t you?”

“It’s not like it’s gonna kill me,” Jordan huffed, then watched the ambivalent downward slope of Stiles’s mouth with dawning horror. “Right?” he pressed.

Stiles scratched at the side of his neck, cringed, then continued down the hall. He pointed at the trap door in the ceiling and asked, “Attic?” even as he was already tugging it down.

“Stiles!” Jordan called after him. “Does this ghost want to kill me?”

* * *

  
  


Stiles didn’t tell him much about the spell, but Jordan expected smoldering sage, maybe some herbs. Instead he got Stiles, butt naked and covered in lamb’s blood, sitting cross-legged and chanting while objects hurtled around the attic like an indoor hurricane.

Afterward, Jordan held a towel open for him, carefully averting his eyes. He waited for Stiles to take it, hesitantly peeked toward him when he didn’t.

The stretch of Stiles’s grin had cracked the dried blood on his cheeks.

“What?” Jordan asked.

“I’m thinking.”

“Thinking?”

Stiles tipped his head to the side, eyes crinkled in amusement. “Thinking that you were just gonna live in a house with a poltergeist unless Lydia called me.”

Jordan flushed, stammering a denial.

“And,” Stiles cut in, “that you probably won’t get up the nerve to ask me out before I leave.”

He stepped into the towel. Jordan wrapped it around him, throat dry.

“It’s a yes, by the way.”

Stiles’s lips tasted like blood and possibility.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! Come visit me on [tumblr](https://luulapants.tumblr.com/).


End file.
